Secrets
by TheDentistNemesis
Summary: The Titans are curiously worried when Robin is disconcerted by a program dedicated to the old Flying Graysons family act.


A/N: This is my first ever story, guys! IF you are going to review, do it thoughtfully!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters involved!

* * *

Secrets of _The mask_

Robin sighed. Again and again they occurred; they just wouldn't _go_ _away!_

'_Well,'_ He thought grimly,'_ It is the anniversary of when they...fell today, what did I expect? A dream about bunnies teething on Beastboy's shoes?__'_He sighed once again, and decided it was time to get up.

Once he had pulled on his boots and smoothed some more hair gel through his dark hair, Robin looked in the mirror and was met by a grieving pair of electric blue eyes. He gave a weak smile at his reflection.

"Hey, Dick," He said quietly, "I guess it's that time of the year again, time goes quick, I guess."

Placing one of his many masks over his eyes, he made his way quietly out of his room and toward the common room. Only a minute later, he bumped right into the hooded Raven. He gave an her apologetic smile.

"Hey, Raven, going to your room already?" He asked, frowning. It was around this time they all ate breakfast. The dark girl nodded.

"Yeah, Beastboy decided to pick a fight with Cyborg about breakfast, and now they won't shut up about it. So I thought it best for my sanity, and their welfare, if I just snatched an apple and made a quick exit." She explained in that dry, monotone voice of hers.

'_What else is new_?' Robin thought wearily, and made a bee-line for the door of the common room. He walked into shouting match.

"...WELL, I SAY WE HAVE MEAT!" an agitated Cyborg yelled.

"BUT, DUDE, I'VE _BEEN_ MOST OF THAT MEAT! OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTON THAT I CAN CHANGE INTO ANY ANIMAL!" Beastboy squeaked, afraid at the thought of eating his friends. Robin shook his head in exasperation and went to break up their squabble.

"Hey! Guys! Come on, just serve both meat _and_ tofu!" He suggested. Cyborg and Beastboy froze in mid fight, and then they grinned amiably at their leader.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea, Robin!" They both said, and then instantly got to work on the team's breakfast. He smiled in victory and went to watch T.V, only to freeze at what was already on.

"...yes, today is the 7th anniversary of The Flying Grayson's brutal death, which happened during a big show at Harley's circus, at the time situated in Gotham city..." He stared at the screen, aware of how quiet the room had become. Starfire was the first to speak.

"I have not heard of these 'Flying Grayson's', tell me, who were they?" She asked innocently.

Beastboy's eyes widened at her question.

"_Who were they?!_ They were, like, the best trapeze act ever! I always used to watch them go on when I was a kid! But they died when I was about eight." He added, sadly. Robin grimaced; he couldn't take much more of this. Cyborg joined in their conversation.

"Yeah, I remember! And there was that little kid in it as well! Dick Grayson, he was really good too!" The big robot commented. Beastboy nodded enthusiastically.

"He was brilliant, although after his parents died he had to leave the circus. Got taken in by Bruce Wayne...though that was 7 years ago, he must be 16 by now. Around our age. I wonder what hes doing now days."

Squeezing his eye shut, Robin counted to ten in his head. But even that didn't work. He quickly exited the room before they continued to talk about his past. Everyone stared after him.

"What did we do?" Starfire asked. The two remaining boys just shook their heads.

* * *

Once out of suddenly too hot common room, Robin ran all the way back to his room and sat down on his bed, their words replaying in his mind.

'_..WERE the best trapeze act ever!'_

'.._.had to leave the circus...'  
_

_'...wonder what hes doing now days...'_

He shook his head free of all of them and tried to relax. Once his breathing regulated again, he started searching in his drawer for something. Eventually, he pulled out a small, framed family photo. In it there was a tall, strong-looking man with short, black hair, brown eyes and a wide, friendly smile. Next to him was a petite yet nimble-looking woman with thick, blonde hair and blue eyes. At their feet was a small boy of around five, with messy black hair and blue eyes. At the bottom of the photo was a short caption:

'_The flying Grayson's family photo'_

Robin stared at it, feeling a familiar lump in his throat. This was all what was left of his family; a single photo, taken when he was five years old. When he couldn't look at it anymore, he placed it carefully back inside the drawer. But before he could close the drawer, something caught his eye that surprised him a great deal.

This time he pulled a frame-less photo, which was dusty from negligence. In this photo there was a very tall, aristocratic-looking man in his early thirties with neat black hair and navy eyes. Next to him was a boy of around thirteen, with messy black hair and familiar electric blue were both wearing suites. In the background was another man in his fifties, he wore white cloves and a smart-looking suit. He had grey eyes which held a glimmer of amusement.

All three were supposedly smiling, although the young boy looked as if he was holding in a snicker. On the back of the photo was a scribbled caption:

'_Bruce and me at police gala with Alfred in background'_

Robin sighed. He hadn't realized that he had taken that photo with him when he left. Gripping it tightly in his hand, he shoved it back into the drawer, and slammed it shut. A lot had changed since that photo had been taken. In that last photo they looked...normal, happy even. Two orphans with a good-natured British butler to look after them. Robin smiled slightly; he really missed Alfred and his dry sense of humour.

He probably would never admit it, but he didn't just miss his parents. He missed all of them; Alfred, Barbara, Clark (or, as he liked to call him 'Uncle Clark', just to piss off Bruce), hell, even Bruce himself. He and Bruce may have had rows, said they hated each other, but, at the end of the day, they were family. And you can't choose family.

"But I guess things change even in families." Robin murmured to himself.

* * *

A/N: Well? I do good? Please let me know in a review :)


End file.
